Kau Adalah Bagian Kami
by Diarza
Summary: SunFlower janganlah kau bersedih, sebenarnya tugasmu itu sangat penting... RnR?


I'm not own Plants VS Zombies, jika Diarza yang punya mungkin namanya bukan Plants VS Zombies, tapi Plant VS Tuyul.

**PLANTS VS ZOMBIES © POPCAPS**

A/N : Nama-nama disini sengaja tidak di buat _cetak miring_ karena author malas *plak*.

_Don't like, don't read._

* * *

><p><strong>SunFlower POV.<strong>

"TOLONNNGGGG!" sebuah jeritan menggelegar, mungkin bukan hanya sebuah jeritan.

Ya! Benar, jeritan.

Lebih tepatnya jeritanku, dan temanku –para Wall-nut.

Siapa yang tidak akan menjerit melihat malaikat maut ada di depan mata dan sedang mencabut nyawa.

Lebih tepatnya para Zombie, melihat performanya saja sudah membuat orang merinding.

"**DDUAAARRR!**" aku melihat Cherry Bomb –salah satu temanku juga– menyelamatkanku.

Aku melihat teman (Cherry Bomb) yang lain ikut maju ke depan, melindungi para plants –mereka juga temanku.

Mereka menggembungkan tubuh mereka lalu….

_**BBUUMMM!**_

Para Zombie menghilang yang tersisa hanyalah abu, bukankah itu hebat? Jangan nekad membuatnya marah jika kau dekat dengannya. Kau tahu? Temanku ini sering disamakan sebagai tabung gas LPG 3 kg.

Akhirnya misi kami selesai, aku bisa istirahat sekarang. Mungkin hanya untuk sementara, tapi….

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada saat misi ini?" ups… aku mengatakannya terlalu keras.

"Sampai berapa kali kau akan bertanya SunFlower?"

Ya! Benar apa yang dikatakan Peashooter. Sampai berapa kali aku akan bertanya, entahlah mungkin aku sudah menanyakannya 1000 (?) kali lebih.

"Kau telah membantu kami,"

'Membantu…' itulah jawaban yang selalu di katakan Wall-nut. Mungkin aku dibandingkan dia, dia lebih banyak membantu misi, bahkan dia rela tubuhnya di makan demi aku dan temanku yang lain.

"Membantu…?"

"Membantu apa? Aku hanya duduk disini dan TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA ?" tidak sengaja aku berteriak di dekat Potato-mine yang ada di depanku. Aku bisa melihat ketakutan mulai menyelimutinya, terlihat dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Kapan saja dia bisa menangis, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke bawah tanah.

Aku melihat temanku yang lain ikut ketakutan mereka berlari kocar-kacir tidak karuan, bukan karena hentakanku. Tapi, jika dia (Potato-mine) sudah dibawah tanah dan menangis, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat lokasi terjadinya gempa berkuatan 100 (?) skala Ritcher.

"Maafkan aku Potato-mine, aku tidak sengaja tadi…" aku berusaha menyelamatkan tempat ini dan teman-temanku yang terlihat berlarian mencari tempat perlindungan –tentu mereka dan aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Dan aku juga melihat para _Junior_ dalam misi ini kebingungan. Mungkin mereka berpikir kalau kami ketularan virus-nya para Zombie.

"**HHUUWAAA…!**"

_Ah…!_ aku terlambat menyelamatkan tempat ini. Seketika itu juga gempa 'lokal'-pun terjadi.

Terlihat kembali semua temanku berlarian. Aku tersenyum kecut saat melihat mereka berlarian. Mereka seperti pengamen dan banci yang sedang dirazia oleh satpol PP. Aku kembali tersenyum karena ketika itu juga aku melihat sekawanan Zombie yang akan datang tidak jadi datang, mereka kembali ke markas mereka.

Kenapa? Entahlah… mungkin mereka tidak bisa berjalan di tempat yang ikut 'berjalan'.

Ah…! Sudahlah! Bukan saatnya aku tersenyum. Aku harus menghentikan ini.

"Potato-mine… sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kumohon jangan menangis!" aku berteriak sekuatku, berusaha 'menyalip' suara gempa ini.

"**HUWAAA…!**" tidak berhasil, dia masih menangis.

Aha! Aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah lampu 100 watt –ehm… maksudku sebuah ide.

"Potato-mine…jika kau tidak menangis lagi, akan kubantu kau membuat strategi baru!" aku kembali berusaha menandingi suara gemuruh.

Seketika itu bencana gempa berhenti. "Benarkah…?" tiba-tiba saja dia keluar dan mengagetkanku. Terlihat di sudut-sudut matanya ada sedikit genangan air di sana. Dan kujawab harapannya dengan anggukan pelan.

Aku rasa benar apa yang dikatakan temanku, kalau Potato-mine itu suka membuat strategi, syukurlah aku ingat.

Potato-mine terlihat sangat senang, aku pun menarik nafas lega. Aku melihat halaman atau yang sering kami sebut _lawn_ ini sudah menjadi tempat selesainya bentrokan. Teman-temanku menghela nafas panjang.

"Untung saja aku masih hidup."

"Kukira misi ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhirku."

"Apa aku masih hidup? Seseorang coba tendang aku!"

_Duakhh!_

"Aw! Hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau minta seseorang menendang mu, dan itulah yang aku lakukan."

Aku mendengar teman-temanku terus berguman. Aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Teman-teman… aku minta maaf, jika aku tidak bertanya mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salah kau Sun-…"

"ADA APA? SIAPA? DIMANA? Di mana para Zombie itu? Akan ku selesaikan dengan mudah," tiba-tiba saja Repeater datang dan memotong pembicaraan Wall-nut.

"Zombie apa'an?" tanya Peashooter.

"Bukankah tadi itu alarm Zombie…?" kami hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya, dan Repeater semakin heran melihat kami hanya diam saja.

"Hei… apa yang terjadi, mana Zombie-nya?" tanyanya semakin heran.

"Kau telat Repeater…" aku menjawabnya dengan nada yang menurun.

"Lalu, yang tadi itu apa?" ternyata dia masih heran.

"Sudahlah kami lelah, sekarang kau ganti jaga saja," kata Peashooter meninggalkan _lawn_, aku, Wall-nut dan teman-temanku yang lainnya mengikutinya –meninggalkan Repeater yang masih kebingungan.

Sepanjang jalan ke tempat istirahat kami. Aku terus berpikir.

_Sebenarnya apa yang telah aku lakukan? Bukankah aku hanya merepotkan teman-temanku dalam misi, aku tidak bisa bertarung seperti Peashooter dan Repeater, aku tidak bisa melindungi seperti Wall-nut dan Tall-nut, dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan seperti Cherry Bomb dan Potato-mine…dan…dan…_

"Kau tidak apa-apa SunFlower? Kenapa kau menangis?" tidak aku sadari, air mataku meleleh.

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawabku datar sambil menghapus air mataku karena aku tidak mau menghawatirkan Peashooter.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis, aku hanya kelilipan," aku berusaha agar tidak menatap matanya.

"Dua-duanya?" aku memilih untuk diam, dan Peashooter pasti bisa membaca ke'galau'an hatiku.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu. Kau tahu, jika kau tidak ada… mungkin, aku sudah tidak ada. Kaulah yang memberi aku kekuatan,"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu…" aku gemetar mendengar 'sudah tidak ada'. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Tebak… siapa yang membantu mengobati Wall-nut saat dia terluka?"

"Itu aku."

"Tebak lagi, siapa yang berhasil membantu aku, para Peashooter?"

"Itu juga aku," aku mulai berfikir bahwa Peashooter mencoba menghiburku.

"Dan tebak lagi, siapa…"

**"HENTIKAN…!"** Tanpa kusadari aku menghentaknya

"A-Aku… aku… aku hanya memberimu energi! Bahkan…jika aku…tidak ada…matahari-pun…sudah bisa…membantu kalian," aku mengatakannya dengan terpatah-patah dan terisak-isak, entah kenapa. Dan tidak aku sadari, aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Aku pun berlari meninggalkannya.

Aku berteriak pada diriku sendiri, "_AHRGGHHH…! Apa yang aku lakukan?_" aku semakin salah tingkah.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Snow Pea membantu Peashooter bangun. Peashooter terlihat bingung, dia membersihkan debu yang menempel pada tubuhnya, ia juga terlihat menahan sakit akibat terjatuh.

"_Apa ini salahku?_" aku terus bertanya pada diriku.

* * *

><p>Malamnya sebelum kami makan malam, dan aku yang bertugas membuat makan malam. Aku melihat keluar jendela di tempat istirahat kami, aku bisa melihat <em>lawn<em> kami. Tempat ini sengaja dekat dengan _lawn_ agar kami selalu siap, dan sekarang aku ada di lantai 3, dengan begitu aku dapat melihat jelas _lawn_ kami.

Para Shroom terlihat mulai mengerjakan tugasnya menggantikan para Plant, mereka adalah saudara jauh kami. Mereka ditugaskan pada malam hari karena mereka tak butuh sinar matahari yang berlebihan, tidak seperti kami –para Plant. Mereka juga tidur pada saat siang, dan itulah saatnya kami bekerja.

Aku ingin seperti Sun-Shroom, kulihat dia sangat membantu. Mungkin jika dia tidak ada, tidak akan ada Shroom yang lainnya. _Aw…_ dia sangat lucu saat dia kecil, dan juga Puff-Shroom.

_Ah… _aku keasyikan melihat para Shroom, sebaiknya aku bersegera membuat makan malam.

**Normal POV.**

"Wah! Aku tidak menduga, makan malam hari ini sangat enak," SunFlower hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Marigold yang didukung oleh semua teman yang lain.

"Tambah lagi… ayo!" seru Chomper menghabiskan piringnya yang ke-4.

"Hei Chomper, apa kau juga memakan piringnya?" tanya Repeater.

"Benarkah?" Chomper mencari-cari piringnya, dan ternyata dia baru sadar kalau piringnya ikut termakan (tulisannya juga menghabiskan piring) "Ma-maaf…" Chomper meminta maaf kepada SunFlower sambil memakan piring yang ke-5nya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa _ko'_," kata SunFlower ramah.

"SunFlower, mungkin kau harus mengganti piring Chomper dengan piring daun," Repeater memberi saran, kali ini Chomper menghabiskan piring ke-6nya.

"SunFlower, kapan kau akan membantuku membuat strategi?" tanya Potato-mine dengan semangat.

"Oh… aku hampir lupa, hm… nanti aku akan datang ke tempatmu."

"Wah… benarkah? Terima kasih SunFlower."

"SunFlower, apa ada minuman dingin, panas sekali disini."

"Ah… maaf Cherry Bomb. Kita tidak punya persediaan es."

"Oh…" terlihat jelas kekecewaan di wajah Cherry Bomb.

"Cherry Bomb! Kau bisa minta Snow Pea es kacang hijau-nya!" seru Peashooter.

"Tapi, aku tidak melihatnya," sambung Wall-nut. SunFlower memandang Peashooter, Ia berencana akan meminta maaf soal tadi sore.

Tidak lama, seseorang menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut dengan luar ruangan.

"Hey, ternyata kau di sana Snow Pea. Apa yang kau lakukan diluar?" tanya Peashooter.

"Di dalam sangat panas," jawabnya datar.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa membuat es kacang hijau untuk kami, walaupun itu rasa rasa polong."

"A-aku?"

"Ya… sebab itulah kau disebut 'Snow Pea' bukan?" Snow Pea memutar bola matanya melihat keanehan sifat teman-temannya.

"Baiklah…" katanya sambil menghela nafas.

Tak lama kemudian tempat istirahat para Plant tersebut sudah menjadi sebuah istana salju berwarna hijau dan tentunya berbau kacang polong, bisa dibayangkan rasanya jika ada di tempat tersebut. Para Plant menikmati keadaan itu, dan SunFlower gagal menyatakan cintanya–coret–, menyatakan perasaanya–coret–, menyatakan permintaan maafnya karena ia harus berurusan dengan Potato-mine.

* * *

><p><strong>SunFlower POV.<strong>

Aku mengedipkan mataku karena matahari pagi menusuk tajam mataku.

Ah… malas sekali untuk bangun, aku tidur terlalu larut. Kau tahu, betapa sulitnya merancang strategi bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat bawah tanah.

Tapi... aku masih punya tugas, walaupun aku tak tahu apa tugasku...

Dengan malas aku bersiap-siap. Aku melihat teman-temanku sudah siap pergi ke _lawn_…

APA? Teman-temanku sudah siap? Aku harus cepat jika aku tidak mau merepotkan teman-temanku.

"SunFlower… apa kau sudah bangun?" aku mendengar Wall-nut memanggilku.

"Tunggu sebentar teman-teman, sebentar lagi aku siap," aku menjawabnya tanpa menoleh Wall-nut sedikitpun, suatu kebiasaan burukku.

Setelah siap, aku turun dari tangga karena kamarku terletak di lantai 2. Karena aku terburu-buru aku tak sengaja terpeleset dari tangga dan….

"Wadaw…!"

_Gedubrak…_

_Krompyang…_

_Brak…_

"Aww…"

Bila kau memutar ulang kejadian tadi, dan menggunakan efek slow motion akan terlihat seperti ini :

Kaki kecilku yang hanya menyentuh sedikit tangga itu terpeleset. Aku berputar di udara, punggungku mengenai pijakan tangga, aku kembali berputar di udara dan 'berhasil' mengenai pot keramik yang di letakkan di dekat tangga hingga pecah –untung saja itu bukan Flower-Pot. Hingga akhirnya aku kembali 'berhasil' mendarat dengan punggungku, kedua kakiku mengarah ke atas karena menabrak tembok. Aku melihat Cherry Bomb sudah ada di sampingku.

**Normal POV.**

"Aww…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa SunFlower?" tanya Cherry Bomb *1.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa, apanya? Bukankah kau jatuh dari lantai dua?" Cherry Bomb *2 terlihat panik.

"Sudahlah… aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," SunFlower mencoba bangun sambil manahan sakit yang dideritanya.

"Jika terasa sakit, kau bisa tetap disini," ujar Wall-nut.

"Benar _ko', _aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa ikut misi ini," SunFlower memegang punggungnya yang sedang kram.

"Lagi pula, tugasku di sana kan' cuma diam dan duduk."

"Dengan begitu kau telah membantu kami mendapatkan energi, dan itulah pentingnya kamu dalam misi ini," jelas Peashooter.

"Be-benarkah?" SunFlower menaik-turunkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "_Apakah hanya itu tugas aku?_" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita bergegas menuju _lawn,_ sebelum para jamur tertidur," ucap Snow Pea.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesampainya di <strong>_**lawn.**_

**SunFlower POV.**

"Membosankan…" ucapku lirih.

Aku masih belum mengerti. Tentang tugasku yang hanya duduk dan diam, dan perkataan Peashooter tadi, apa benar aku telah membantu? Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian…

"Bengong aja…" aku hampir saja menyungkur tanah karena Chomper menepuk punggungku, lebih tepatnya memukul punggungku –sial sekali punggungku hari ini.

"Ah… maaf aku tak bermaksud begitu."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

"Hm…? Kenapa kau murung lagi…"

"Aku hanya berpikir. Apa benar aku telah melakukan misi dan membantu kalian?"

"Tentu…"

"Padahal aku hanya diam disini. Ya… aku tahu dengan begini aku telah menyediakan energi untuk kalian tapi…"

"Lihatlah aku… apakah aku bekerja pada saat misi?"

"Iy-ya…" aku menjawabnya dengan pelan sambil berpikir.

"Kau salah! Sebenarnya aku hanya diam dan makan saja, bukan?"

_Ah…_ benar kata Chomper, mungkin satu sekrup dalam otakku telah terlepas sejak dulu, dan baru ditemukan sekarang. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, Chomper ikut tersenyum dan maju kebarisan depan karena dia mendengar Repeater berteriak melihat rombongan Zombie datang. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku (emang ada?) berdiri.

"Semua bersiap di tempat!" Repeater kembali berteriak dengan semangat 77-nya (Bosen 'kan 45 terus)

Aku bisa merasakan hawa tidak kenal takut dari barisan depanku, dan aku juga bisa merasakan hawa haus akan otak. Aku melihat Flag-Zombies membawa bendera dengan lambang otak –seperti biasa. Ini mungkin pertanda buruk bahwa akan ada rombongan Zombie dalam jumlah besar, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat ketakutan dari wajah teman-temanku.

Kacang polong berterbangan di udara pertanda misi telah di 'sah'-kan. Para Peashooter mulai menyerang Zombie yang sudah ada di depan Wall-nut.

_"Aw…aw…"_

Aneh… aku kira Zombie tidak bisa menjerit. Ternyata aku salah, yang menjerit adalah Wall-nut. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Aku melihat Zombie sudah jatuh di depannya. Tapi, apa yang membuat dia mengerang?

"Wall-nut! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku mendengar Peashooter bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja… aku minta agar kau tidak melempar kacang polong terlalu keras. Itu memantul kembali ke arahku."

"Maaf… aku terlalu bersemangat."

Tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temanku seorang Zombie menerobos barisan dan sudah ada di depanku. Aku ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tetapi tubuhku kaku, tidak bergerak sama-sekali bahkan untuk berteriak aku pun tak sanggup.

_Ini_ _gawat...!_

Tangan-tangan kotor para Zombie sudah siap melahapku, aku tak sanggup menyaksikannya, dan menutup mataku.

"_Krauk…! Krauk…!_" aku sudah mendengar Zombie tersebut makan, tapi… aku tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Dengan sisa keberanianku aku membuka mataku.

"...!"

"Peashooter…!" aku berteriak melihat Peashooter mengorbankan tubuhnya demi aku, dia masih terlihat menembakkan kacang polong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa SunFlower?" ia masih saja menanyakan keadaanku, walau keadaannya seperti ini. Aku merasa sedikit kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau tidak apa-apa Peashooter?"

"A… A-aku baik-baik saja," dia terlihat menahan sakit dari keganasan Zombie. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang harus dilakukan, sedangkan tubuhku masih terasa kaku.

"_Pletakk…!" _tiba-tiba saja sebuah kacang polong berhasil melepaskan kepala Zombie tersebut. Sadis? Ya kau benar, tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya cara menjatuhkannya

"Yeah…! Headshoot…!" Aku melihat Snow Pea berteriak kegirangan. Aku sweatdrop, karena Snow Pea yang biasanya 'dingin' itu kini berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil.

"Snow Pea… terima kasih banyak," ucapku lirih sambil menopang tubuh Peashooter yang hampir rubuh.

"Bukan saatnya mengatakan itu, sembuhkan dia dulu. kau bisa mengatakannya nanti," aku kira Snow Pea baru saja kerasukan sesuatu, cepat sekali dia seperti anak kecil dan cepat sekali juga dia bersifat dewasa.

"Baik!" aku membaringkan tubuh Peashooter yang lemah, dan duduk di sampingnya itulah cara satu-satunya memberi energi yang bisa kudapatkan.

Tak kusadari lagi. Air mataku meleleh, aku belum meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dengan keadaan Peashooter yang terjepit aku berpikir mungkin inilah saat terakhirku melihatnya, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya.

Tapi Peashooter sedang tidak sadar, dia tidak akan mendengarnya, aku ingin dia mendengar permintaan maafku, aku ingin melihat matanya terbuka walaupun itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin mendengar kata-katanya walaupun juga itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku telah banyak berbuat salah kepadanya, aku telah banyak merepotkannya. Dia sungguh dermawan, dia rela berkorban, walaupun aku telah menyakitinya…

Air mataku menetes ke wajah Peashooter. Emosiku meluap-luap, tidak kusadari itu membuat aku tidak mengendalikan kekuatanku. Aku membuat energi yang berlebihan dan ikut meluap-luap se-irama dengan emosiku.

Keajaiban tiba-tiba datang, energi itu membuat teman-temanku kembali sembuh dan bersemangat.

Mereka berhasil mengusir Zombie, mereka menang… dan aku berharap tidak akan ada korban jiwa, termasuk Peashooter.

"Peashooter…! Bangunlah aku minta maaf soal kemarin…" aku masih dalam keadaan terisak-isak.

"Peashooter…" dia tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Peashooter…!" aku terus memanggilnya, berharap agar bangun.

"Pea...shooter…!" aku memegang dan mengangkat bahunya (emang ada?).

"…" tidak ada jawaban, tangisanku semakin dalam.

"A…"

"A-aku…baik-baik saja…S-SunFlower," aku tersentak mendengar dia bicara walupun sedikit tersendat-sendat.

"To…tolong ja-jangan guncang tubuhku se-seperti ini." aku kembali tersentak, aku tak menyadari bahwa aku menguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan kecang, dengan refleks aku melepaskan peganganku pada bahunya.

_Brukk!_

Ups… aku melepaskannya terlalu cepat, dan aku lupa jika aku mengangkat bahunya tadi.

"Ma-maaf…" aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah menahan malu.

**Normal POV.**

"Ma-maaf…" muka SunFlower memerah menahan malu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"SunFlower… kau telah menyelamatkan misi ini…" kata Wall-nut sambil berjalan mendekati SunFlower.

"Be-benarkah?" SunFlower terlihat tak percaya.

"Siapa yang telah membuat kita sembuh kembali?" Peashooter berusaha menyakinkan, dia terlihat mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Itu kau SunFlower," ucap para Plant.

"Y-ya… itu benar, itu aku," SunFlower menundukan kepalanya, pikirannya bagaikan gado-gado, campur aduk.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, sekarang aku akan mulai menyukai tugas ku."

"Yeah… itu baru namanya SunFlower kami yang selalu ceria."

"A… a… Peashooter…" SunFlower masih ingin meminta maafnya kepada Peashooter.

"Ya?"

"A-apa kau dengar…"

"Ya… aku dengar, aku telah memaafkanmu."

"Be-benarkah?" SunFlower masih belum yakin, (mungkin saat ini SunFlower sedang kerasukan sesuatu yang hobi ngomong "Be-benarkah?") dan diyakinkan oleh anggukan Peashooter.

"Kau adalah salah satu bagian dari kami SunFlower," ucap para Plant dan dibalas senyuman SunFlower.

* * *

><p>Kau adalah bagian dari kami. Jika kau merasa sedih, kami juga merasa sedih. Jika kau merasa senang kami juga merasa senang. Jika kau merasa sakit, kami juga merasa sakit. Jika kau <em>kecemplung<em> got kasiann… deh luuu… *plakk*.

* * *

><p>Diarza : "Huwaa…! akhirnya selesai juga (nengok-nengok keatas) maaf kalau ada kesalahan ketik, EYD salah, alur kecepetan, ending gaje, ngak nyambung cerita awal-awalan ma judul, cerita kependekan, dsb (mbungkuk-mbungkuk). Wah… capek banget ngetik ngebut, jadinya berantakan begini. Tapi, dengan begini Fic ini selesai sebelum aku ujian, Hore….! #gaktanya. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to Review?<strong>


End file.
